Hidden Hero
by MyDoppleganger
Summary: One girl was born with a destiny greater than anyone ever expected. Will the child that only one person knew existed, discover the truth about herself in time to save the ones she loves.


This is a first for me so if anyone is interested in helping me by proofreading I would really appreciate it. Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books and their characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and her various publishers as well as Warner Brothers. No money is being made from this story and no infringement is intended. 

**_Hidden Hero_**-Chapter 1  
  
lyrics by Live-Lightning Crash****

The union of Severus Snape and Dorcus Meadows was far from a fairy-tale; it was more of a love borne out of necessity.  Severus Snape, one of Voldemort's inner circle, and Dorcas Meadows, a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix, began their relationship as two spies seeking to gather as much information for their respective sides as possible. As time went on though the line between duty and desire blurred more and more, the two found themselves sharing each other's beds more and more and information less and less.   It was a shock to both however that despite the use of contraceptive potions Dorcas fell pregnant on Christmas day. Being a firm believer in the rights of all living things, and despite Severus's constant pleas for her to not bring a child into the world in which they lived, she refused to give up the child and carried it to term, with the knowledge of it's existence hidden from most.  It was thus on the evening of September 19th Severus and Dorcus found themselves in a small muggle hospital just outside of London.  Severus had never been fond of anything muggle being a pure-blooded wizard himself, however Dorcas insisted that having their child born in St Mungos would raise too much unwanted suspicion.   Severus cringed repeatedly as the power in the building threatened to go out with every crash of lighting that struck the building.  With the windows rattled against their frames as they were beaten with high winds and rain, he did his best to smile at the woman before him who grimaced with every contraction.  Shortly before midnight, a portly doctor took his place between Dorcas's legs and instructed her to push. Lightning crashes, a new mother cries 

_  
_Severus looked on as his newborn baby daughter made her way into the world.   

In a frenzy, the nurses raced about the room bringing blankets to the doctor, whose face was contorting into a deep frown.  Te sounds of slaps filled the room, as he struck the newborn baby's bottom again and again without soliciting a single cry from the pale motionless child.

In desperation the doctor cried out, "She's not going to make it. Get her down to emergency."

"Sir there's something wrong with the mother."  A terrified nurse stated.

Sure enough Dorcas was bleeding heavily on the table.  Rushing to her the doctor was surprised to find that she was about to deliver another child. "The placenta's shifted it's coming first, Dorcas I know it's hard but push otherwise the child may not make it."

With every bit of strength she had in her she pushed.  

_Her placenta falls to the floor_

Wasting to time catching the placenta, the doctor took hold of the small child making its way into the world.  With the cord cut and a quick slap to its bottom, the baby took its first breath of air as it cried out.  Tears of joy sprung from everyone in the room as the relief set in.  With a smile on his face, the doctor placed the small bundle into the arms of Dorcas and Severus.

_  
The angel opens her eyes_

Looking down into the eyes of their newborn daughter, the weight of the world drifted away, until green bursts caught their attention.  Severus pulled his wand from the inside of his pocket and shouted. "Hurry close the door and get down everyone if you value your life."

_  
The confusion sets in_

As tables were knocked over an ocean of metal and blankets were spilled across the floor.  As the sounds of spells grew closer and the burn on Severus's arm became unbearable, causing him to drop his wand.  

_  
Before the doctor can even close the door_

As the door swung open full to allow the wave of hooded figures to enter, the poor doctor was thrown across the room with such force that the sickening crack that followed his hitting the wall on the far side of the room, left no doubt that he was indeed dead.  The few nurses who had managed to hide screamed in fear were quickly met with a swift curse.

The wave of Death Eaters parted as none other than Voldemort came forward with his wand pointed in the direction of the three figures huddled in the small hospital bed

"Severus, I thought I told you gather information for me, not children." Voldemort cackled, Before Severus was able to respond, Voldemort's voice took a hard edge as he announced,  "I have just heard a prophesy that a child who's parents escaped my clutches three times would be the key to my undoing, and Dorcas I do believe that's you." 

"But my Lord, I have always been your faithful servant." Severus interjected.

"Indeed you have Severus, and I intent to keep it that way, you see women have a way of clouding our minds and swaying our loyalties.  So my dear there will be no escape for you today, this will be the last time we meet.  Avada Kedavra."  
  
Lightning crashes, an old mother dies

The room as flooded with light, as the speeding green curse struck her from the front and a flash of lighting illuminated her from behind.  From her lifeless form, the small child he had been clutching tightly to her bosom moments before fell from the safety of her arms.

_Her intentions fall to the floor  
  
_

Severus looked down in horror as the woman he had grown to love looked down with empty eyes at the growing pool of blood surrounding the crying child they had brought into this world together.  He didn't know if he should be angry or grateful as he heard the cries turn to gurgles before they stopped all together.

_The angel closes her eyes_

Voldemort's voice tore his attention away from the gruesome site before him.  "Remember Severus, don't get attached to things, they can be easily taken away."  With that he strode from the room, followed by his troop of loyal followers.

A single Death Eater stayed behind and reveled himself to be Lucius Malfoy.  Stepping forward and lifting the still babe from the floor, he wrapped it in a clean blanket and placed it back in its mothers arms as he said, "Be thankful it's over Severus."

"Thankful?"  Severus angrily growled. "Last I checked you had a wife and son Lucius, care to trade?"

"I love my family Severus, but it's also my undoing.  I will live every day in fear for the rest of my life that this is the scene I will come home too.  So I will raise my son to be strong and support our Lord, but I'll never have what you have and that's freedom."  Lucius stated in a sad hollow voice.

"Dorcus and I knew what we were getting into, but the baby, she never had a choice, she never had a chance."  Severus replied with tears forming in his eyes.

Looking down at the bed before him once me before he turned to leave, Lucius, stated, "None of us knew that this was where the path would take us.  We started out to rid the world of muggles, but instead we've just lost more of our own." With a pop he was gone before Severus could utter another word.

Unable to look any more into the vacant eyes of Dorcus, he closed them before picking up his fallen wand and leaving the room.  As the door clicked behind him, Severus was surprised to see a red-faced nurse rushing toward him.

"Sir, we need you down here immediately." The young girl stated clearly out breath.

"I'm was just leaving." Severus stated to the young woman before him.

With confusion clear on her face as the young woman replied, "Leaving?  But sir your daughter needs you."

Like lead brick falling from the sky, Severus remembered the first child he'd thought stillborn.  "Where is she?"

"This way sir." She stated before leading him forward.

With a glance back at the room that held the remains of a life that had never truly began, he nodded followed the nurse to find his daughter whose life he never realized began.

_The confusion that was hers belongs now, to the baby down the hall  
  
_

The short walk down the hall filled Severus with dread, how did this frightened young girl and a newborn child survive when clearly, judging my the number of bodies littering the hallways, so many had not.  "How is they didn't get you?"

Though spared her life, it was clear she hadn't been spared the reality of what had occurred, her voice squeaked as she answered,  "All of the doctors and nurses left the ward to see what all the commotion was." Looking down at the bodies littering the floor, clearly recognizing many of them she cringed before continuing, "They left the two of us alone in the room, your daughter never once cried and since the door was closed no one bothered to come in."

Stopping suddenly, she turned and opened a door on the right and stepped inside.  It took a moment for Severus's eyes to adjust to the darkness but he was quickly able to make out the shape of a small form lying still in a bassinet. 

Oh now feel it comin' back again

_  
_His heart stopped for a moment, as he feared that he was merely looking down at yet another lost child, but just as he was ready to walk away, the bundle shifted and out popped a small delicate hand.

_Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

Falling to his knees beside the bassinet, Severus took the delicate hand in his and was surprised to feel the raw power radiating off such a small child. Bending down beside her ear he whispered, "He had good reason to fear you little one, you'll do us all proud one day.  I only hope I'll be there to see it.  You may not understand why I'm about to do, but it's for you."

_  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

Looking up at the nurse, he asked, "Do you have any children?"

She blushed slightly before answering, "My husband and I have tried, but we can't."

Severus nodded in understanding before saying, "One day, she'll get a letter sent by an owl, asking that she attend a school named Hogwarts.  You may raise her any way you like, but no matter what reservations you may have in sending her, she must go to that school, it's important."

_I can feel it._

Lifting the bundle from the bassinet,  he placed his child in her arms before continuing, "I'll never look for you, I'll never take her away, so for all intense and purposes she's yours."_  
  
Lightning crashes, a new mother cries_

"Surly you can't be serious she's your daughter, and after tonight…." She sobbed as she held the child tenderly in her arms.

"It's because of nights like tonight that she can't be my daughter.  Her twin will never see her first birthday.  I want this one to have the life I can't promise she'll have with me." He replied.

"So she's really mine?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

_  
This moment she's been waiting for_

"Yes.." Severus bent over and placed a soft kiss on the sleeping babes forehead.

_  
The angel opens her eyes_

Grabbing hold of his long black hair with small dainty fingers she held him in place while she looked into the eyes of a man she may never see again. 

_  
Pale blue colored iris, presents the circle_

In barely a whisper, He gasped, "So much like your mother." As he looked into the haunting blue eyes of his daughter, he didn't say goodbye, he didn't change his mind, instead he simply pressed his wand to her head and uttered, "Transforma Facies." Before him he watched as her eyes darkened into a chocolate brown and the tufts of black hair so much like his own shifted into a halo of soft toffee colored curls around her head.

_  
And puts the glory out to hide, hide_

Without another word, Severus Snape exited the room leaving a shocked nurse and shrieking child behind him.


End file.
